Jann of the Jungle Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Mr. Jason Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = When the Big Rains Came! | Synopsis2 = When they come across a tribe in the middle of a rain dance, Jann tries to pull Pat away, telling him that the locals would not tolerate him photographing their ritual. It is too late as they are caught by the tribal chieftain who blames Pat for the draught that has effected his people, believing that his camera is evil and has cursed his people. Jann tries to talk reason to chief Wabu who refuses to listen and orders Pat to leave their region. Pat refuses to leave as he might lose his job if he cannot get pictures for his editor back in the States. They leave the area so Pat can get pictures some place else, settling on taking photos of a nearby herd of rhinos. However the rhinos begin to charge, forcing Jann and Pat to flee to safety, but they fall into a pit. There they are attacked by snakes but Jann easily incapacitates the serpents. Realizing that the rhinos are headed to the Bokubi village. Jann rushes off to stop them and leaves Pat behind. Instead of listening to Jann, Pat goes to a nearby friend who has an airplane. As Jann tries to warn the villagers, they refuse to leave their home, blaming Pat for the oncoming herd of rhinos. However the airplane causes the clouds to form together and rain. The rain in turn creates a waterfall from overflowing. Jann quickly leads the tribes people behind it to confuse the rhinos who eventually leave. With the crisis over, Pat lands his plane, and find that the tribe now worships him instead of fears him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * rhinos Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Last Bullet! | Synopsis3 = Cliff Mason is employed by a Miss Porter who seeks excitement of hunting in the jungle. However when Cliff suggests they hunt some hippos she dismisses them as not exciting enough until they are attacked by the hippos. Cliff defends Porter and helps her get to shore on a small island. There the pair and Cliff's guide are not safe from the hippo who stalks after them. However after using Miss Potter as bait to lure out the hippo, allowing Cliff to kill the hippo. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * hippo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Greatest Fear! | Synopsis4 = Jungle tale. | StoryTitle5 = Revenge of the Totem! | Synopsis5 = Jann comes across a lion tamer abusing lions and comes to their aid, stopping him from whipping them any more. Jann easily subdues him and ties him up then forces him to swear under the shadow of the totem that he will not whip the lions any more. Jann lets him go and leaves telling him to keep his promise or face the wraith of the totem. However the lion tamer vows to get revenge against Jann. Meanwhile at the top of Mount Karak, Jann and the lions come to the doctor of Karak who is worshipping the totem. He agrees to take the lions in as sanctuary. Meanwhile, Carter has returned to his camp and despite the protests of his guides takes his gun and goes out looking for Jann. He finds her and tries to shoot his foe but Jann dives out of the way. When the doctor tells him he cannot pass the totem of Karak to get to the lions, Carter begins to shoot causing the totem to topple toward him. Carter tries to flee backward and ends up falling down a cliff, but is saved by Jann. Realizing the errors of his ways, Carter promises to reform and pays to have the totem rebuilt. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Carter Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}